thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Hill
Amy Hill is an Asian-American actress who portrayed Ms. DePaulo. Selected filmography *South of Pico (2007) .... Maria *"In Case of Emergency" .... Mrs. Lee (1 episode, 2007) *Sick Bastard (2007) (V) .... Camper *Let's Go to Prison (2006) .... Judge Eva Fwae Wun *"American Dragon: Jake Long" .... Aunt Cathy (1 episode, 2006) *"Related" .... Grace (1 episode, 2006) *"Desperate Housewives" .... Mrs. Pate (1 episode, 2006) *Unbeatable Harold (2006) .... Secretary *"Just for Kicks" .... Lucy Costello (1 episode) *"Hot Properties" .... Mary (3 episodes, 2005) *Kids in America (2005) .... Mrs. Young *"Avatar: The Last Airbender" .... Additional Voices (1 episode, 2005) *"The Life and Times of Juniper Lee" .... Ah-Mah, Additional Voices (1 episode, 2005) *"The Closer" .... Franny (2 episodes, 2005) *Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) .... Female Doctor *Duck (2005) .... Linh *"That's So Raven" .... Mrs. DePaulo (4 episodes, 2003-2005) *"Jake in Progress" .... Gert (1 episode, 2005) *"North Shore" .... Bobbie Seau (2 episodes, 2004-2005) *"Without a Trace" .... Pacita Ojeda (1 episode, 2004) *"Six Feet Under" .... Madame Mana Lisa (1 episode, 2004) *"Reno 911!" .... Dog Owner (1 episode, 2004) *"Kim Possible" .... Dr. Wanda Wong (1 episode, 2004) *50 First Dates (2004) .... Sue *Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) .... Miss Hozzie *"Lilo & Stitch: The Series" .... Hairdresser (2 episodes, 2003) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) .... Mrs. Kwan *"Eve" .... Maribel (1 episode, 2003) *"King of the Hill" .... Mrs. Kalaiki-Alii (3 episodes, 1998-2003) *"Frasier" .... Maureen Nervosa (1 episode, 2003) *"Still Standing" .... Mrs. Cutler (1 episode, 2003) *"Holby City" .... Tina (1 episode, 2003) *"Jackie Chan Adventures" .... Mama Tohru (3 episodes, 2001-2002) *"MDs" .... Amy Park (1 episode, 2002) *When Angels Cry (2002) .... Pam *Lilo & Stitch (2002) (voice) .... Mrs. Hasagawa *"The Proud Family" .... Mrs. Wong (1 episode, 2002) *Man of the Year (2002) .... The Maid *"Andy Richter Controls the Universe" .... Sylvia (1 episode, 2002) *"One on One" .... Ms. Kim (1 episode, 2002) *Big Fat Liar (2002) .... Joscelyn Davis *"The Bernie Mac Show" (1 episode, 2002) *"Curb Your Enthusiasm" .... Psychic (1 episode, 2001) *"My Wife and Kids" .... Nurse Lorraine (2 episodes, 2001) *"The Mummy: The Animated Series" .... Chief (1 episode, 2001) *"Bob Patterson" .... Woman #2 (1 episode, 2001) *Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) .... Mrs. Rangoon *The New Women (2001) .... Gaia *"Web Girl" (2001) TV Series .... Prinicpal Ono *Pavilion of Women (2001) .... Madame Kang *"Bette" .... Security Person (1 episode, 2001) *On Edge (2001) .... Bullhorn Woman *"Strip Mall" .... Fanny Sue Chang (22 episodes, 2000-2001) *"3rd Rock from the Sun" .... Rita (1 episode, 2001) *"Friends" .... Woman (1 episode, 2000) *The Hughleys" .... Joanie Park (3 episodes, 1999-2000) *Auggie Rose (2000) .... Karla *Straight Right (2000) .... Mrs. Geddes *Next Friday (2000) .... Mrs. Ho-Kym *Gojira ni-sen mireniamu (1999) (voice) .... Shop Owner *"Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child" .... The Empress (1 episode, 1999) *"Mad About You" .... Cop (1 episode, 1999) *Twelfth Night, or What You Will (1998) (TV) .... Maria *Yellow (1998) .... Snake Ajima *"The Naked Truth" .... Suji (2 episodes, 1997-1998) *"Boston Common" .... Mrs. Sakini (1 episode, 1997) *"Pauly" (1997) TV Series .... Sumi (unknown episodes) *The Magic Pearl (1997) (voice) *"Spider-Man" .... Agent Susan Choi (2 episodes, 1996) *"Buddies" .... Nurse (1 episode, 1996) *"Maybe This Time" (1995) TV Series .... Kay Ohara (unknown episodes) *The Last Supper (1995) .... Illegal Alien Hater *"Seinfeld" .... Kim (1 episode, 1995) *"Nurses" .... Joanna Joyce (1 episode, 1993) *Rising Sun (1993) .... Hsieh *Singles (1992) .... Hospital Nurse *Intimate Stranger (1992) (TV) .... Madame *"Baby Talk" .... Mrs. Vitale (1 episode, 1991) *"Beverly Hills, 90210" .... Co-Producer (1 episode, 1991) *"Perfect Strangers" .... Roy (1 episode, 1990) *Ghost Dad (1990) .... Nurse #1 *Circuitry Man (1990) .... Bartender (Oxy Hill) *Judgement (1989) .... Dorothy Moys *Scrooged (1988) .... Technician *"Night Court" .... Namilama (2 episodes, 1988) *The Big Blue (1988) .... Computer Operator *"Growing Pains" .... Dr. Celeste Buhai (1 episode, 1988) *Living on Tokyo Time (1987) .... Woman in Cafe #2 *Mountaintop Motel Massacre (1986) .... Prissy *Dim Sum: A Little Bit of Heart (1985) .... Amy Tam Hill, Amy Hill, Amy Hill, Amy